


more than words

by Edsurance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ash and cal are meanies, sad maybe, short chapters like really short, so is michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edsurance/pseuds/Edsurance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who said that the best stories had to be long? who said in order to get a point across, you have to use big words and use a lot of them? this just a short and simple love story that, honestly doesn't follow any of those expectations, but it's still the best goddamn love story out there because it's ours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.1

i was new.


	2. 0.2

they didn't really like me.


	3. 0.3

i guess the girls thought i was kinda cute.


	4. 0.4

they all seem nice enough.


	5. 0.5

too bad i didn't like them like that.


	6. 0.6

there's this one cute guy though.


	7. 0.7

is it still considered creepy to look from afar?


	8. 0.8

it's not my fault. i don't think he really likes me though.


	9. 0.9

to be honest, i'm not sure if he knows my name.


	10. 1.0

he's in my english class.


	11. 1.1

confirmed: he doesn't know my name. well, he didn't.


	12. 1.2

my teacher called out my name. he looked really confused.


	13. 1.3

guess my name isn't very common in this town.


	14. 1.4

my teacher is kinda scary.


	15. 1.5

his name is mr. burruto. he yells a lot. in weird accents.


	16. 1.6

mr burruto likes to yell at the cute boy.


	17. 1.7

i learned his name. michael clifford.


	18. 1.8

i think it's kinda funny that his surname matches his hair. bright red and firey like the cartoon dog.


	19. 1.9

he was wearing an iron maiden shirt.


	20. 2.0

i like iron maiden.


	21. 2.1

but i think i like michael more.


	22. 2.2

i like his laugh a lot.


	23. 2.3

i just wish it wasn't directed at me.


	24. 2.4

especially when i'm being pressed up against a locker.


	25. 2.5

the knobs hurt my back.


	26. 2.6

but i'm fine. it was worth it to hear his laugh.


	27. 2.7

he's got two best friends


	28. 2.8

they don't like me either.


	29. 2.9

the dark skinned one really doesn't like me.


	30. 3.0

the curly haired one doesn't really care about me.


	31. 3.1

michael came up with a new nickname for me.


	32. 3.2

"hemmo the homo"


	33. 3.3

it hurts a little.


	34. 3.4

but he's not wrong.


	35. 3.5

he says it like its a bad thing.


	36. 3.6

is it? i don't really know.


	37. 3.7

there's another new boy.


	38. 3.8

michael likes him a lot more than me.


	39. 3.9

his name is alex.


	40. 4.0

alex is friends with michael now.


	41. 4.1

oh. this never happened before.


	42. 4.2

alex wants to be friends with me too.


	43. 4.3

"hey! leave him alone michael!"


	44. 4.4

alex defended me.


	45. 4.5

is it bad that i still like michael?


	46. 4.6

michael stopped physically messing with me.


	47. 4.7

it's been almost two weeks.


	48. 4.8

"hemmo the homo" still stays, though.


	49. 4.9

but i guess it's okay.


	50. 5.0

it's the only nickname i've ever had.


	51. 5.1

i'm just happy it came from michael.


	52. 5.2

alex is really popular.


	53. 5.3

but he's still with me.


	54. 5.4

Alex has a boyfriend.


	55. 5.5

his name is jack.


	56. 5.6

jack has a nice smile. he's nice like alex.


	57. 5.7

mikey still likes alex and jack.


	58. 5.8

i'm not really sure why, though.


	59. 5.9

he hated hemmo the homo


	60. 6.0

but thinks "jalex" is the cutest thing ever.


	61. 6.1

is it me? am i that bad?


	62. 6.2

mikey wasn't at school today.


	63. 6.3

or today...


	64. 6.4

it's been a week; mikey's not back yet.


	65. 6.5

mikey came back today.


	66. 6.6

mikey seems paler than usual.


	67. 6.7

i still think he's really cute though.


	68. 6.8

wait, correction,


	69. 6.9

i think he's beautiful.


	70. 7.0

mikey doesn't glimmer as much since he was gone.


	71. 7.1

his eyes don't light up when he's listening to blink-182 anymore


	72. 7.2

even though i never caused it, i miss that sparkle.


	73. 7.3

this is new.


	74. 7.4

''hi luke''


	75. 7.5

he smiled at me.


	76. 7.6

i looked at his eyes.


	77. 7.7

they were shining.


	78. 7.8

but just not the way i had hoped.


	79. 7.9

his eyes didn't shine,


	80. 8.0

but the water dwelling in them did.


	81. 8.1

"i'm sorry" he chocked out.


	82. 8.2

then he walked away.


	83. 8.3

mikey wasn't in school again today.


	84. 8.4

just like all of last week.


	85. 8.5

mikey came back again today.


	86. 8.6

all of the teachers kept looking at him sad.


	87. 8.7

mr. burruto didn't yell at him today.


	88. 8.8

i wonder why.


	89. 8.9

but i didn't ask.


	90. 9.0

instead i hugged him.


	91. 9.1

he melted into my touch.


	92. 9.2

then he cried.


	93. 9.3

he told me nobody had hugged him in a really long time.


	94. 9.4

i didn't understand why, though.


	95. 9.5

after hugging him no more than thirty seconds, i knew i never wanted to let him go.


	96. 9.7

we eventually broke away.


	97. 9.7

he looked up at me.


	98. 9.8

i'm a lot taller than him now, compared to when i first got here a few months ago.


	99. 9.9

he smiled at me.


	100. 10.0

and his eyes lit up like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't be the only one excited for this can i?


End file.
